Choices
by PeachRisu
Summary: Humanstuck. Nepeta's best friends, Equius and Eridan, continue to fight about something that happened in middle school. What will she do now that she knows what happened? EridanxNepeta. CatFish.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Why the hell do you hang out with a douche like him?" Equius asked for the hundredth time. He never understood why a sweet girl like Nepeta would enjoy being around a pretentious, self-centered, jerk like Eridan.  
"He's not as bad as you make him out to be," Nepeta argued. "Maybe if you talked to him for once you'd understand..."  
"Why would I talk to the guy who beat up Karkat just because he was gay!?" Equius explained.  
"YOU KNOW DARN WELL THAT WASN'T THE SITUATION AT ALL!" Nepeta was furious now. "IF ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS BAD MOUTH MY FRIEND THEN I'M SITTING SOMEWHERE ELSE FROM NOW ON!"  
"Fine..." Equius didn't want her to leave the lunch table. If she did he's be left alone with Aradia, Sollux, and Karkat. It was bad enough Aradia and Sollux we're almost always making out. "I'll stop bad mouthing him. Just don't leave."  
Nepeta didn't talk to Equius much more during lunch that day.

She went through the rest of her classes until the final bell rang. Her locker was right next to Feferi's. She's the cheerleading captain. She had beautiful, long, caramel hair.  
"I still don't understand why you won't join the cheerleading squad," Feferi said to Nepeta. "You're extremely flexible, not to mention pretty."  
"Oh I'm not pretty Fef..." Nepeta mumbled. She always blushed when people complemented her.  
"Like shoosh you aren't," Feferi was always strong willed; never changed her mind on anything. "Well, I'll see you on Sunday."  
"Yeah, see ya," Nepeta waved goodbye. She was just a small girl, dark brown hair. She never really considered herself to be much.  
She pulled the hood of her blue jacket up. It had little cat ears on it. She loved cats ever since she got her pet kitty Jaspers when she was 7. Nepeta was now 15. Sunday was her Sweet 16. She didn't want a big party, but her mother insisted on it.  
Nepeta was just exiting the school when Eridan walked up behind her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Some day, me and you will be driving out of here in style," he said in his usual cocky way.  
Nepeta pushed his arm off and started walking towards her house. Eridan lived a couple blocks away from Nepeta's house, in what the town called the "rich neighborhood".  
Eridan had rich, blond hair with a chuck of purple in his bangs, which her always slicked back a bit. He always seemed to put so much time into that precious hair of his. He worse these think, back rimmed hipster glasses, even though he didn't need them.  
"So when's the party?" Eridan grew up with Nepeta, due to the fact their mother's were in a book club together while they were both pregnant.  
"Sunday at 5," Nepeta informed. "It's a pool party."  
"Sweet. Will Fef be there?"  
"Yeah," Nepeta had known Feferi since kindergarten. Feferi grew into a different friend group, but thanks to having similar classes they never really grew apart.  
"Hey," Eridan could always tell when something was wrong with Nepeta. "Something wrong, Nep?"  
"Equius was bad mouthing you again during lunch..." Nepeta hated the fact that Equius and Eridan never got along.

"You'd think that guy would lay off," Eridan never showed that he cared that much for Equius. "What happened? I mean, we met because we were both protecting you from bullies in elementary school."  
"You're the one with the answer. You two both went to a different middle school than me," Nepeta explained. "What happened while you guys were there and why will you never tell me?"  
Equius and Eridan went to a different middle school than Nepeta. She always stayed in touch and it seemed like nothing happened between the two during that time, but when they all came to high school there was a change. Equius and Eridan avoided each other. Equius was always open about how much he disliked Eridan, but Eridan never showed that he truly disliked Equius. Everytime Nepeta would ask them what happened neither would answer. Eridan played it off like nothing happened and Equius would just go silent.  
"I don't know, Nep," Eridan looked away.  
"Why do you two do this!?" Nepeta stopped walking; she curled her hands into fists. "Why am I excluded from this!?"  
"Look, Nep-"  
"NO! I DON'T NEED ANOTHER LAME EXCUSE!" Nepeta exclaimed. Tears began to form in her eyes. She started running. Eridan caught her by the wrist before she could get too far past him and he pulled her into a hug.

"Nep…" Eridan began. "We just want to protect you from what happened. Equius and I have different views on what happened and we don't want to make you choose between us. I'm sorry it's eating you up."

Nepeta pushed him off. "I said no more lame excuses…" She turned and walked home alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Moooooooooom," Nepeta groaned.

"For the last time, no," Mrs. Leijon answered shortly. "You've already told your friends and I've already made the food. You're having this party."

Nepeta was terrified of her party that was coming in an hour. Her last party ended up in an ambulance and a bad fight between Jake and Nepeta's moms.

Nepeta came down from her room, wearing a cute, green swim cover over her swimsuit. She opened her door to find Eridan to be the one knocking on the door.

"Hi," she said with a fake smile.

"Happy Birthday!" Eridan hugged her. She hugged him back and took the present from his hand.

"Thanks," she turned and walked towards the backyard, Eridan following. She opened the slide door and walked over to the table for presents. She set Eridan's present down and turned to him. "You can swim if you wish. You're the first person here."

Eridan sat down in one of the pool chairs along the pool. He put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes.

"Trying to gain a tan?" Nepeta sat down in the pool chair next to Eridan.

"I already have a tan, thank you very much," Eridan answered.

"Yeah… Right."

"Hey! I'm tan!"

Nepeta laughed. "Tan like a ghost!"

The doorbell rang and Nepeta got up and went inside. She came back out and set two new presents on the table. John and Karkat entered the backyard walked over to Eridan and began talking.

After a few more doorbell rings and present gathering, everyone had joined the party. John, Karkat, Sollux, and Dave were all standing together next to the food, talking about computer stuff. Jade, Aradia, Rose, Kanaya, Tavros, and Terezi were sitting in the pool on the shallow end, chatting. Jake, Dirk, Jane, and Vriska were sitting on the edge of the deep end with their feet in the water. Equius was sitting in a pool chair on his own. Roxy and Gamzee were lounging in inflatable chairs in the deep end. Eridan was leaning against the fence flirting with Feferi. Nepeta was unable to tell if Feferi was flirting back or not.

Nepeta walked over to Equius and sat next to him. "Why aren't you talking to anyone?" Nepeta never liked how Equius excluded himself from everyone.

"Why should I?" Equius mumbled.

"Because it's a birthday party and I don't need any party poopers," Nepeta answered.

Equius sat up and gestured towards Eridan. "That's why I'm not talking to anyone."

"Just because he's here doesn't mean you can't talk to anyone."

Equius laid back down on the chair and turned towards the fence, facing away from Nepeta. Nepeta kicked his chair, causing it to flip, knocking his sunglasses off, landing him on his stomach on the grass, the chair lying on top of him. Equius let out a little shriek in surprise, causing everyone to look over.

"Party pooper," Nepeta mumbled.

Equius stood up, throwing the chair off of him, he stood up facing Nepeta, glaring down at her. He always had a short temper, but never really showed it to Nepeta.

Nepeta took a step back in fear, "E-Equius…?"

Everyone was paying attention. This wasn't like Equius. He was never angry with Nepeta.

"Mind back off, _pal_," Eridan was standing next to Nepeta, his arm around her shoulder, gripping onto her gently, but protectively.

Equius looked over to him, glaring him down. Equius was even more terrifying when he was angry when his sunglasses were knocked off. "Stay out of this, Ampora!" He pushed Eridan away, knocking him into the pool.

"Equius!" Nepeta yelled as she turned to the pool and grabbed Eridan's arm, helping him out of the pool. Eridan's glasses fell off in the pool. He stood up, facing Equius. They were almost the same height.

"STEP OFF, JERK!" Eridan shoved Equius backwards, causing him to trip backwards over the tipped over pool chair.

Equius jumped up quickly and they both fell into the pool. They fought, punching each other in the face, splashing water everywhere. Everyone who was in the pool jumped out.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Nepeta was yelling at the top of her lungs. She already hated watching them verbally abuse each other. This was even worse.

Gamzee jumped in the pool and pulled Eridan away while Jake jumped in pulled Equius away. They both stopped struggling and slowly got out of the pool. Everyone stared in horror at their set and bloody faces. Nepeta wasn't sure who to comfort.

"Douche…" Equius mumbled as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"YOU'RE THE JERK! STOP TRYING TO PLAY GOOD GUY!" Eridan yelled at Equius.

"**STOP!**" Nepeta was standing between the two, one hand up to each of them. Tears were rolling down her face. "Stop it…"

Eridan looked down at the ground and began wiping the blood from his face. "Look, I'm sorry for fight—"

"Don't apologize to me," Equius growled. "Get out of our lives."

Eridan looked up in horror. "Our"? He couldn't mean his and Nepeta's. They aren't dating. He doesn't own her.

"All you've done is made our lives worse!" Equius yelled.

"Who do you mean by 'our'?" Nepeta was now facing Equius, tear stains on her face.

"Nepeta, all he's done is made our lives harder! Me and you!" Equius explained.

"No he hasn't! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO CAUSE YOU TWO TO BE LIKE THIS TOWARDS EACH OTHER!" Nepeta demanded.

While the three were fighting, Mrs. Leijon began to let people into the house, thanking them for coming and apologizing for the situation. Everyone except for John and Karkat left. Karkat would've left were it not for John wishing to stay.

"He went nuts…" Eridan began.

"WE MADE A DEAL—"Equius began to yell before Eridan cut him off.

"SHE DESERVES TO KNOW!"

Equius and Eridan stared each other down until Equius looked down at the ground.

"He didn't know what to do without you. He clung to me for all of 6th grade year, which was fine. Then 7th grade year. That's when he met Aradia. Do you remember 7th grade year?" Eridan asked.

"Yeah…" Nepeta thought back. "Equius stopped talking to me…"

"That's because he moved on. He used you for all of elementary school—"

"THAT IS NOT THE CASE—"

"SHUT IT!" Equius went back to looking at the ground. "You were the only one who paid any attention to him in elementary school. Then in 7th grade he found someone else who did. Suddenly he stopped talking to me, or any of our other friends. And then 8th grade year Aradia switched middle schools and she met you. What happened 8th grade year?"

"Equius started talking to me again…" Nepeta mumbled.

"Because he needed you again. He tried talking to me and told him no, because I saw what he was doing. I knew how much it hurt you and I hated him for it," Eridan explained.

Nepeta looked back to Equius, then back to Eridan, hen back to Equius. She walked over to Equius. "Is what he's saying true?"

"I don't _need_ you. I didn't _need_ Eridan. I didn't _need_ Aradia. I stopped talking in 7th grade year because I got busy—" Equius was cut off.

"Bullcrap," Nepeta said shortly. "Equius, why? Why did you use me? Why do you still use me?"

"I don't use you, Nep—"

"BULLCRAP! YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO LEAVE THE TABLE ON FRIDAY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE ALONE. YOU USE ME TO ESCAPE BEING ALONE ALL THE TIME!" Nepeta could barely believe what she was saying, what was suddenly feeling more and more truthful as she spoke it.

"Nepeta… I… I never meant—"

"Never meant for what? For me to find out?"

"Nepeta, I—"

Nepeta slapped him across the face. "Leave."

Equius was wide eyed. He couldn't fight her on anything that was being said. He knew it was all true. He turned away from her and walked to the house and left. John looked over as he was walking and noticed a tear rolling down the ride of his cheek.

Nepeta fell to her knees, tears falling down her face. Why did this all have to be true?

"Don't worry," Eridan whispered as he sat down and pulled Nepeta into his chest, rubbing her back. "You'll always have me…"

John and Karkat walked out from inside to Nepeta and Eridan. John took one of her hands and held it. Karkat wiped a tear from her face. Nepeta gulped in a sob and whispered, "Thanks…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nepeta sat down at her usual lunch table on Monday. Equius decided it best if he moved to a different lunch table. Aradia sat next to Nepeta, grabbing her hand. It had only been a week since Nepeta's party. Nepeta squeezed Aradia's hand and smiled weakly at her.

"Everything is going to be alright," Aradia reassured her. "You've got us."

Nepeta looked around her table to see Karkat, Sollux, Aradia, and their newly joined friends Gamzee and Dave. They joined the table the Monday after Nepeta's party.

"Thanks guys," was all Nepeta could think to say. Her eating habits weren't that great and everyone had to continue to encourage her to eat during lunch. She refused to get in the lunch line, but Aradia would give her the granola bar her mother packed in her lunch every day. Nepeta would eat about half of it while Aradia was watching and then throw the rest in the garbage when she looked away.

"Homecoming is next month," Dave said in almost a monotone.

"Oh that's right," Aradia chipped in. "I have to go get a dress. Hey Nep, do you want to go dress shopping with me sometime this week."

Nepeta looked up at Aradia then looked back down to her lap. "I dunno. I don't really have a date and I was planning to go with Equius like last year…"

"Why don't ya go with me then?" Gamzee asked.

"R-really?" Nepeta was surprised to hear Gamzee suggest himself as a date. He had skipped last year.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

"Cool, man. Better get the most miraculous dress ya can," Gamzee said with a wink.

Nepeta tilted her head, a bit confused. The lunch bell rang before she could ask any questions.

The end-of-the-school-day bell rang. Nepeta got to her locker and opened it to find a note sitting inside.

"Meet me on the south side of the school. We'll go window shopping today. I'll have you home before dinner. – Aradia"

Nepeta let out a sigh, but she smiled at the same time. She loved spending time with Aradia. She was one of her few friends that knew what to do to make her feel better.

Nepeta leaned against the school on the south side. She had her hood up. Aradia walked up and grabbed her arm and they walked to her car. Aradia was a bit older for a sophomore and already had her license. They drove to the mall and went straight for what Aradia said were the "best dresses in town". Once inside they found Kanaya sitting on a bench near the dressing rooms. Aradia had left her a message as well, telling her to meet them at the store. Aradia was very good with clothing, but not as good as Kanaya was.

"Hmmm," Kanaya was looking over Nepeta in the 5th dress she had tried on already. "Green is definitely your best color."

Kanaya motioned for Nepeta to spin around and she did so willingly. "Well since we decided on a color, can I look for some as well?" Nepeta said almost in a whisper.

"Oh yes, of course," Kanaya said, blushing a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you think you weren't going to be allowed to look for dresses yourself."

Nepeta moved along in between the dress racks, looking over the green ones. Too scratchy. Too slender. No, not sequins. _Oh!_ THIS ONE. Nepeta skipped over to Kanaya and held the dress out in front of her. Kanaya looked it over and nodded then told Nepeta to go change into it.

It was cut straight at the top along her chest and poofed out. It was a soft fabric and was a dark green. It had black lace trim at the bottom and top. It had a large black ribbon that went around her waist and became a bow in the back. Nepeta did a twirl as Kanaya looked her over. Aradia looked her over as well having already decided on her dress.

"Perfect," Kanaya eventually said. "It's perfect for you!"

Nepeta did a small jump of joy. She checked the price tag and then checked her wallet. She'd make her mom pay her back later. They all left the store. Kanaya had decided she would make hers at home.

"Let's stop in the food court and get something to eat before we leave," Aradia suggested. Nepeta looked back inside her wallet to see that she only had a couple dollars left.

"I duuno if I—" Nepeta began.

"I got you covered," Aradia cut in. "So long as that means you'll eat."

Nepeta smiled and nodded. She was finally feeling happy again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nepeta stood outside the school with Feferi, waiting on their dates. They chatted and complimented each other's dresses. The rest of their friends were inside. They had all gone inside with their dates. Gamzee walked up from across the parking lot to Nepeta.

"Dang," Gamzee said aloud as he saw Nepeta. "Looking good."

"Thanks," Nepeta said with a giggle. She knew they were only going together as friends, but she was still excited. Nepeta had always gone with Equius to events. It was nice to have something new.

"You clean up nice," Gamzee stated to Feferi. She was in a pink dress with frills. It stopped short in the front then was longer in the back.

"Thanks," she looked Gamzee up and down. She wasn't a huge fan of him, but she never turned down a compliment. "You clean up nicely as well."

"You do look really good," Nepeta added. He was in a purple suit, his hair a usual mess. He had a black bow tie and a white shirt under the suit.

"Why thank you," he grabbed Nepeta's hand and kissed it. Nepeta blushed and laughed.

"Oh!" Feferi could see Eridan walking up from across the parking lot. He was wearing a white suit and a purple undershirt. He had a black tie. His hair was slicked back as usual and he had his black rimmed glasses on. "Don't you look dashing," Feferi commented as Eridan got closer.

"Why thank you, miss," Eridan replied. "You look particularly ravishing. And so do—"

Eridan looked over and saw Nepeta in her green dress. Her hair was slightly curled and flipped at the bottom. She had a green and black bow on the left side of her head. She didn't have much makeup except for a little blush. She had gotten dressed and styled at Kanaya's along with Aradia. Eridan felt his face get hot. Nepeta smiled. "You look good."

"Th-thanks," Eridan stuttered. He had never seen Nepeta so dressed up. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. "Y-you look nice, too."

Nepeta smiled and giggled. "Thanks."

Gamzee held his arm out to Nepeta and she held onto it as they walked in together. Eridan watched them go in, still hot in the face. "You gonna be a gentlemen or am I going to have to enter the dance alone?" Feferi said, waking Eridan from his thoughts.

"Oh," Eridan stammered back into life and held his arm out, smiling. "Miss."

Nepeta and Gamzee stood inside the gym and looked around at all their fellow school mates. They saw Karkat and John from afar and walked over to them. "Hey guys!" Nepeta said in her usual chipper way.

"Hey!" John answered. "Wow! You look amazing!"

"Got myself a hot date didn't I?" Gamzee added in.

"Oh shut up," Nepeta said with a chuckle. She was never complimented this much.

"You look good," Karkat said.

Nepeta smiled. She was so happy to have her friends with her on this night. She had been so afraid this night was going to end badly, but so far everything was going good.

"Wow, I'm amazed you actually know how to dress," Karkat said as he looked over Eridan as him and Feferi walked over to join the group. "Would've looked better if it weren't for those stupid glasses."

"I'll take the compliment," Eridan replied shortly. They never did get along, but ever since Nepeta's party they seemed to not be at each others' throat as much.

"You look awesome as always, Fef," John said to Feferi. She smiled and thanked him.

Aradia and Sollux walked up to the group, looking everyone over and complimenting them. She walked over to Nepeta and hugged her. "You really look amazing tonight."

"Thanks," she replied. "It's all thanks to Kanaya."

"You're the one who chose the dress."

Gamzee sat his head on top of Nepeta's and joined in on their conversation. Eridan put his arm around Feferi's waste as she talked with Sollux and John. Feferi slid Eridan's arm off of her. She looked at him and smiled awkwardly.

The music suddenly changed to a slower tune. Dave was head of the Urban Music Club at school and was the DJ for homecoming. "Guys grab your chicks. Time to slow this down a notch."

Karkat turned to John and pulled him over to the rest of the dancers and began to slow dance with him. Aradia and Sollux joined the two and began to dance. Gamzee leaned against the wall, watching everyone with their dates. Nepeta leaned against the wall as well. She loved to dance, but she was not going to dance alone. Eridan took Feferi's hand and lead her over to the dance floor. She kept him at arm's length away. Eridan was possibly experiencing the most awkward night of his life.

"Miss," a voice said to Nepeta. "Would you like to dance?"

Nepeta turned to see Equius standing next to her. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and black pants. He had a blue tie and his hair up in a ponytail. He was holding his hand out to her. Even in the dark Nepeta could see him sweating.

Nepeta stood there in disbelief. Gamzee turned and stood behind Nepeta protectively, staring Equius down. Nepeta turned to Gamzee and told him it was okay. Nepeta took Equius's hand and walked to the dance floor with him. They began to sway back and forth, each an arm's length away from each other.

"What do you want, Equius?" Nepeta was unable to look at him. It still hurt.

"Just to talk," he said simply. "I apologize for how I acted at your party. It was ungentlemanly of me."

"Oh don't start with the 'gentlemen' stuff," Nepeta shot back. "I forgive you for fighting."

"I'm also sorry for…" Equius took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "…using you. I never meant to. It just… I can't give any excuses. I used you and I'm sorry. That's all there is for me to say."

"Equius…" Nepeta had tears rolling down her face. She took a step back from him. "I forgive you, but I cannot be your friend."

"Nepeta wait please—"

"I SAID NO!" Nepeta yelled. Those near her turned to see her crying and him standing back cautiously, trying to console her. Eridan heard her and walked over and stood between them.

"Just leave her alone," Eridan said almost in a growl.

Equius stammered. He held his head and closed his eyes, tears rolling down his face. "Why…?"

Eridan watched Equius cautiously. Gamzee walked over to the situation and stood next to Nepeta. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"WHY'D YOU HAVE TO TELL HER!?" Equius yelled suddenly.

"She deserved to know…" Eridan said quietly. He didn't want to make a huge commotion, even though almost everyone was now watching them, including the administration.

Equius suddenly moved forward and punched Eridan square in the jaw. Eridan fell on his side. He put a hand up to where he was hit. Blood was coming out of his mouth. He jumped up and slammed Equius to the ground, punching him multiple times in the face. Equius was stronger than him, though. Equius threw Eridan off easily. It took a minute for everyone to digest the situation and start to take action. The school police officer and a couple of teachers pulled Equius away, just barely. Gamzee was able to pull Eridan back on his own.

"Just leave her alone," Eridan wiped away the blood. Nepeta's birthday party all over again. This time Nepeta had ran out of the room and to the bathroom. Kanaya and Aradia were with her, cleaning her up and trying to help her stop crying. "Are we just going to continue to do this? Get Nepeta happy and then fight? She doesn't deserve this."

"I just wanted to be her friend—"

"WELL YOU CAN'T! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR SKULL! YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO BE HER FRIEND!" Gamzee was holding Eridan back. Eridan had tears running down his face now.

Equius stood there and fell to his knees. "I'm sorry… You're right. I… I'll leave her alone." Equius turned and left the gym. He could here Nepeta crying as he left. He broke into tears once he was away from everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Eridan sat in a chair outside the men's bathroom. John was tending to Eridan's wounds. He had a bloodied lip, and a black eye that was bleeding a little. He was holding an ice pack to his right shoulder. John finished working on his face and put the icepack over his eye for him.

"Thanks," he almost whispered. Almost all of him hurt. Equius sure did know how to hit hard. Feferi was leaning against the wall across from him. "You don't have to wait for me or whatever."

"I'm not," she replied. "I'm waiting for Nep."

Eridan looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. He looked back up to Feferi. "Do you like me, Fef?"

"Well of course I like you—"

"I don't mean as a friend," Eridan cut her off. He had liked her for a long time, but he could always tell that she didn't really like him that much back.

Feferi let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Eridan. I can't really see you as much more than a good friend."

"I had a feeling that's what you'd say," Eridan smiled. It didn't bother him for some reason. Yeah, he was a bit let down to know all his efforts were for nothing, but he wasn't angry or sad.

Gamzee walked over to the group and looked Eridan over. "Man, he packed a wallop on ya."

"I feel worse than I look," Eridan said with a chuckle that made him grab his side.

"Take it easy man," Gamzee held out his first for a fist bump. Eridan returned the bump the continued to hold his side. "I'm outta here."

"Aren't you gonna tell Nepeta goodnight?" Feferi asked in a very condescending tone.

"I already did," Gamzee answered. "The girls are fixing her up. She'll be out soon." Gamzee turned and left the school.

John leaned against the wall next to Feferi. "Poor girl…"

"Couldn't have just stayed out of it, could ya?" Feferi shot towards Eridan.

"No. I couldn't have," Eridan shot back. John awkwardly began to walk towards the women's bathroom which was at the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door. Aradia answered it and told him Nepeta would be out in a minute.

John leaned against the wall opposite the door for only a few moments when Nepeta exited, followed by Aradia and Kanaya. John hugged Nepeta and smiled. She smiled back and began to walk towards the other end of the hall. Nepeta saw Eridan from afar and noticed his injuries. She ran up to him and hugged him. He cringed a bit from the impact, but recovered quickly. He didn't want her to feel like she hurt him. She pulled back and looked him over. His jaw and black eye were slightly swollen. His hair had begun to fall out of place and his purple shirt had a couple spots of blood from his lip.

"You look like a wreck," she commented with a slight chuckle.

"And you still look great," he said with a weak smile.

Nepeta helped Eridan to a stand. "Are you expecting a ride or—"

The front door opened with a slam. Mr. Ampora, Eridan's father, was standing in front of them. He seemed to be in some strange mix of rage and fear. When he locked eyes with his son, Nepeta could feel Eridan tense up. "W-We're going home," Mr. Ampora stuttered. He grabbed Eridan by the opposite side of Nepeta and helped Eridan to Mr. Ampora's car.

"So you're completely sure you're alright?" Nepeta asked for the third time. Eridan was lying down on his bed; his cell phone was lying next to him on speaker.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine," Eridan answered with a chuckle.

Nepeta was lying on her bed with her cell phone on speaker next to her. She was in her green pajama pants and a green tank top with white kitten paws all over it. She was hugging onto her large white cat plush while scratching Jaspers behind the ears,

"Are you alright, Nepeta?" the air became stiff and cold with his question. Even though Eridan had received a bad physical beating, he still felt like Nepeta was the one who had received more pain.

"Yeah… I'll be fine," Nepeta said softly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah… It'll take some time, but I'm gonna be fine," she said in a soft voice.

Eridan smiled. "I'm always going to be here, alright?"

"Yeah, I know," Nepeta smiled and looked at the time. 1:27 am. "Alright, well we better go to bed. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodnight," Eridan answered.

"Night."

They both hung up. Eridan laid on his bed, looking at his phone background. A picture of him and Nepeta in their matching sweaters their parents got them for Christmas last year. He smiled and his cheeks grew a little red. He put his phone back next to him with a huge grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nepeta walked into class with a small slouch. She took her seat between Aradia and Eridan. She didn't smile. She just laid her head on her desk.

"Hate history class that much?" Eridan asked playfully. He knew the whole Equius ordeal was still bothering her. It had been two weeks since homecoming and it still felt like a fresh wound. Eridan called her every night to help her fall asleep. She was beginning to eat well again, but it was on and off. She was constantly keeping everyone on their tip toes.

"Did you finish the homework?" Dave asked Eridan from across the room. Eridan shook his head no. He was going to work on the homework with Nepeta at her house the night before, but she ended up breaking into tears while they were working.

Aradia leaned over and set a small letter on Nepeta's desk. Nepeta didn't notice it until the teacher called their attention and she pulled her head up off the desk. She opened it and looked over at Aradia with a confused face. She let out a sigh and put the letter down.

Nepeta stood outside the town's Winter Central Extravaganza. She leaned against the gate. She was told to wear a pair of loose jeans and the Christmas sweater her mom had gotten her the year before. It was green and had white kittens and black fish designed all over it. She let out a deep breath and looked down at her phone. Aradia was 10 minutes late. It wasn't like Aradia to be late to anything. She always seemed like a master of keeping time.

Eridan looked down at his phone. 10 minutes late. Why did he have to wear his sweater and why did she leave him a 50 dollar bill? He looked down at his purple sweater; black cats and white fish all over it. The memory of when he received the sweater and the look on Nepeta's face made him smile. He remembered her jumping up and telling him to put his on. They wore them all day long. She couldn't stop smiling. Eridan's cheeks felt a little warmer as he snapped back into reality when his phone vibrated.

"Meet me next to the hot chocolate booth."

Nepeta put her phone back in her pocket and turned and went into the Extravanganza. She walked inside, slightly scared. Nepeta had begun to get concerned with her relationships. She was constantly paranoid she'd go through the same situation with the rest of her friends as she did with Equius. She was constantly stressed and malnourished no matter how much she was eating.

She lessened her frown when she saw the booth. With how cold it had been waiting outside, it sounded nice to have something warm. She reached the booth and decided to wait for Aradia before buying herself a drink. She leaned against the edge of the booth and checked her phone again.

Eridan got inside and began to walk towards the booth. Last time he had come here was two years ago with Nepeta. She would get all giggly and excited. Her first task was always to ride the train. He wasn't really a big fan of the Extravaganza, but if it meant Nepeta could get be _that_ happy, then he was fine with coming along.

He looked around and caught the sight of someone he wasn't expecting. His already blushing face changed to that of a tomato.

Nepeta looked up to see Eridan looking at her. She about dropped her phone in surprise.

"E-Eridan?" Nepeta asked, barley catching her phone before it slipped from her hands. "What're you doing her?"

"That's my line," he answered with a chuckle.

They stood there awkwardly in silence. Eridan looked back up to Nepeta. "Hot chocolate?"

Nepeta smiled and nodded.

"So Aradia told you to meet her here?" Nepeta asked as she finished off her hot chocolate. She turned and threw the cup away and then turned back to Eridan.

"Yeah. She left me a note with a 50 in it," Eridan replied. He threw his cup away as well. "I don't understand that girl."

"Maybe she just wants us to have fun," Nepeta thought out loud. "Life has been pretty stressful lately…"

"Hey, Nepeta," Eridan began.

"Yes?" She turned and looked at her with those bright green eyes. They were like looking at emeralds.

His face began to burn and he turned his look away from her. "N-nevermind."

Nepeta looked over to see the train being boarded by tiny passengers. She gave a tiny smile and then looked down at her feet. Eridan noticed her expression changed and then saw the train. He looked from the train, to her and then back to the train. He saw one seat open that was big enough for the two of them. He put on a determined face and then grabbed Nepeta's hand.

"Eridan?" she squeaked as he pulled her along to the train. He walked to the open seat and stopped. Nepeta looked down at the seat and then back to him.

"You aren't thinking—"

Eridan pushed Nepeta into her seat and he sat next to her. It was a bit small, but still comfortable.

"Eridan why are you—"

"You need something to make you happy again," Eridan cut her off. "I plan to find the way to do so. This is my first try."

Nepeta looked down at her hands, trying to hide her blushing face. The train started up. It slowly began to move forward. A smile began to show on Nepeta's face. By about halfway through the ride she began to giggle and smile and wave to people walking by. Eridan grinned, watching Nepeta. It had been a while since she was so happy. Nepeta turned and saw him watching her. He quickly turned away. His face felt like it would burn right off. Nepeta turned back to the crowd, waving.

The train came to a stop. Eridan got out and then held his hand out to Nepeta to help her up. She took his hand and did a playful jump out of the seat. She was smiling bigger than Eridan had seen her smile in months. She giggled and grabbed his wrist. She began walking to look at the ginger bread houses. Eridan's smile faded and he stopped in his tracks. Nepeta felt him stop and turned to him.

"W-what's wrong?" Nepeta mumbled.

Eridan looked down to her and noticing she still had his wrist. He pulled his arm back, pulling her forward into his chest. Nepeta looked up at him, extremely confused. Eridan put his arm around her waist and laid his other hand on her cheek.

"Mistletoe," he whispered. He pulled her into a kiss. Nepeta could feel her heart skip a beat as her widened. She began to blush and slowly wrapped her arms around Eridan's neck. She shut her eyes and kissed him back, a smile forming on her lips. She couldn't tell if the smile was his or her own, but in that moment she didn't care. They stayed there in each others' embrace for a few moments. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Your smile is so beautiful, ya know that?" Eridan said in a hushed tone. Nepeta smiled and giggled a little. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him again.


End file.
